All I Want For Christmas
by waterlily216
Summary: [COMPLETE] It's a few weeks before Christmas, and Kagome is heading home to her lonely, loveless life...the last thing she expected to find was an attractive homeless guy sleeping on her doorstep. InuKag MirSan
1. Finding You On My Doorstep

**All I Want For Christmas**

A/N: Yes, another side story. **XD** It's a bad habit. I'm going to be completing a _second _fic (the first was "True to Your Heart") while "Shrine of Love" is still incomplete, even though it was written first. But alas, please be patient with my sudden rushes of inspiration. And I can't help it, I love Christmas stories. **:P**

Anyways, read, enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Disclaimer: "I, Waterlily216, do NOT own Inuyasha. Never did and never will."

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding You…On My Doorstep

It was a cold and late December evening.

Kagome Higurashi climbed onto her bike and pedaled off towards home. She clamped her gray-blue eyes shut and shivered as a big gust of wind passed, whipping her black hair across her face.

"Great," she muttered, brushing her hair out of her view. "Of all days, I decided to wear a light jacket _today_."

For as long as she could remember, she'd had bad luck all her life.

It started when she was five. She remembered the day when her mom answered the door and fell onto her knees a moment later, sobbing uncontrollably. She remembered rushing downstairs and asking her mother what was wrong, like any other five year old kid would do. She remembered her grandfather pulling her aside and telling her the three words that haunted her for years.

_Your father died_.

After that, her life changed forever. Her mother was no longer the spirited woman who always stood up for her and other people's beliefs. So, she didn't say anything when Kagome was told to train to become a shrine priestess by her grandfather…when really, Kagome had wanted to become a doctor when she grew up.

And that was how it all led to her current life. After she graduated from high school, her grandfather told her she was done with school.

_Shrine priestesses don't need to go to college. _

For a year, she kept silent and worked the priestess life as she jealously watched her friends go off to colleges and universities. Going off to follow their dreams. And then, something miraculously sparked inside her.

A few months ago on her 19th birthday, she told her grandfather that she quit being a priestess. This, however, only caused her to be kicked out of the house and practically disowned.

_How dare you say such a thing! Every Higurashi family member has been raised to be a priest or priestess! You dare to break a tradition that's been going on for generations?_

"And that was how I became a practically broke girl who lives in a small apartment and has a part-time job bagging food at the supermarket to pay for her rent," Kagome grumbled. There was only one benefit in all this: she was finally able to go to college and pursue her dream of becoming a doctor.

Kagome slowed her bike to a stop in a small parking lot. She glanced at the building she lived in. It was barely viewable since all the lights from nearby houses and apartments were off, including the street lights. She kicked down the breaks and climbed off the bicycle, shoving her hand into her pocket to dig out her house keys.

"I'll show you how successful I'll become," Kagome grunted to herself, walking through the front gate.

"Hello, child," a voice said as she closed the gate behind her. Kagome turned around and found herself facing her landlady.

"Good evening, Kaede-sama," she smiled and gave a small bow to the elderly gray-haired woman. "What are you doing outside in the dark?"

"Only, star-gazing, dear," Kaede answered. It was so dark that Kagome could barely make out her profile. "The stars are lovely, aren't they?"

Kagome glanced up at the night sky.

"Yeah, they sure are," she murmured. "Anyway, I have to be going. Have a good night."

Kaede didn't answer. She just kept staring up at the sparkling stars that filled the pitch blackness of the night. Kagome brushed past her and headed for her apartment door.

"The stars tell me that this Christmas will change your life for the better," Kaede suddenly said. Kagome stopped in her tracks and spun around slowly.

"For the better?" she repeated. She felt like laughing. What was funnier? The fact that her landlady seemed a little out of the ordinary? Or the words that had just fallen out of the woman's mouth?

"Yes, for the better," Kaede paused before continuing. "And they say…that you will meet someone who will make your life happier."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Kagome burst out laughing, "Yeah, right. My life won't be happier until I become a doctor. It was nice talking to you, Kaede-sama. I'll see you later."

She shook her head and continued on her way to her apartment on the other end of the large building. Before she reached her door, Kagome passed by the apartment door of her friend, Sango, who she had met when she moved into the building after being kicked out of Higurashi Shrine.

"Looks like she's asleep," she murmured, noticing that the lights in her friend's apartment were all off. Kagome let out a deep sigh and strolled over to her own apartment door. "I'm so tired, I think I'm just going to crash and skip dinner."

Since the light sensor for the outside lamp was broken, she had to fumble around in the dark for the doorknob. Once her hand finally got a firm grip on it, she stuck her key in and opened the door. When she lifted her foot to step inside, however, she tripped over something, half her body landing on the carpet floor and the rest still outside.

"What the _heck_," Kagome cursed. She pulled herself upright and flicked on the light switch inside her apartment. The apartment flooded with light and she was able to see what was outside the door that had made her trip.

There were two big bundles lying on her doorstep. She kneeled down and inspected them closer. One seemed to be a duffel bag. And the other…

A human body.

"Oh, Kami," she breathed, her heart beating quicker. Maybe this was one of those cases where a person was murdered and then dumped somewhere in a miscellaneous place. Kagome jabbed a finger hard into the person's side. She heard them let out a small hiss of pain and she immediately backed off when they shifted.

Well, at least she knew that the person was still alive. And the voice told her the person was a male.

Kagome sat thoughtfully as more possibilities ran through her head.

'Maybe he's just some homeless beggar,' she thought and then stiffened. 'Or maybe he's a stalker or rapist.'

Kagome scrambled up onto her feet and ran into her bedroom, opening up her desk drawer and pulling out a flashlight. She dashed back to her door and held the light over the guy's face.

He scowled, "Watch where you're shining that thing, you wench!"

Kagome's blood boiled, "What'd you call me? I'll have you know that I have a name, you bastard!"

Kagome recoiled when he, with difficulty, sat up and glared at her. There were two reasons why she nearly dropped her flashlight at that moment. One, she hadn't expected him to be handsome. Two, she had no idea why, but his face looked familiar to her.

"And I'll have you know that I have a name too, you-" but before the male could finish, his eyes shut and he fell forward. Instinctively, Kagome rushed forward and caught him.

"You have a fever," she realized as she pressed a hand to his forehead. She slowly led him to a couch in her small living room and set him down onto a pillow. "Great, just great. I'm inviting some bum that I just met into my home."

"I'm not a bum," she heard him murmur as she went outside to collect his duffel bag.

"Then, oh, pray tell, please tell me what you are," she rolled her eyes as she shut the door closed.

When he didn't answer, Kagome turned around and saw that he had fallen asleep. She sighed and set down his duffel bag beside the couch.

"I'm too nice," she groaned to herself. She couldn't help it. Her kind and caring side always took over her when she saw someone in need. This was probably her best excuse for becoming a doctor.

Kagome walked into her kitchen, got out a bowl and filled it with cold water. She walked back to the living room, grabbing a small wash cloth on the way. She settled down beside the couch and wet the cloth, then gently wiped at the guy's sweating face. He was hot…and in more ways than one.

Kagome blushed when she recalled his eyes. Even though he'd been glaring at her earlier, she had been lost in his deep violet orbs. Kagome shook her head wildly and then took a deep breath.

'It is no time to be falling for some guy…especially one that you found at your door,' she scolded herself. She laid the wash cloth neatly on his forehead and brushed his black hair from his face. He looked about her age. But most of all, he looked exhausted. As if he had just finished running a long marathon.

"Hey, do you want to take off your jacket? Your body is burning up," Kagome said, lightly shaking his arm. He turned his head away slightly.

"No," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Do you want some medicine? I have some pills that can help you."

When she saw that he'd fallen asleep again, Kagome sighed as she sat down on an armchair. Well, what was there left to do now except leave him be?

She didn't feel like going to sleep now. And she didn't feel hungry.

After a minute of pondering, Kagome picked up the remote and turned on the television. She flipped through some channels and decided to leave it on a news channel.

"It seems the season will be filled with snow," the weatherman said. "Looks like it'll be a white Christmas."

"I'll say," Kagome snorted. "It's so cold…I'd be _surprised_ if it didn't snow."

She continued watching silently as the weather forecasting switched to top news.

"Takashi Corporation's heir, Inuyasha Takashi, was found yesterday after two months' disappearance. However, he eluded before capture could be made. Please be on the lookout. The company's president, Sesshoumaru Takashi, has also offered prize money for his brother's capture…the amount will soon be determined."

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes as the screen showed a picture of a young adult male with long silver hair and sharp golden eyes. A banner at the bottom told her that the picture was of Sesshoumaru.

"He looks so serious," Kagome mumbled sleepily. She laid back as the screen moved onto another picture. This one, apparently, was of Inuyasha. Unlike his brother's photo, he had a small smile on his face. And he had black hair and violet eyes.

Kagome blinked and sat up abruptly. She stared at the image on the television screen and then glanced over at the male that was lying on her couch.

"Oh. Kami," she whispered, taking a sharp intake of breath as she noticed the huge similarities between Inuyasha Takashi and the guy sleeping only a few feet away from her. "Inuyasha Takashi is in my apartment!"

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. The thought of providing hospitality for one of Japan's most wanted people was keeping her awake. She glimpsed at her digital clock.

4:27 AM

She had gone to bed at 1 o' clock in the morning, yet she was still awake.

Kagome let out a small frustrated shriek into her pillow, "I can't take this!"

She sat up and rested her head on her knees. There were only a few options for her to choose from. One, she could kick Inuyasha out right after he recovered from his fever and stay out of his business. Two, she could call Takashi Corporation and tell them that she'd found their lost heir.

"And then I could get that prize money to help with college funds…" she added quietly, closing her eyes.

But there was also that last option…she could help Inuyasha hide from his brother.

* * *

Eventually, Kagome fell asleep. By the time she woke up again, it was almost nine. Since she had signed up for the night shifts at the supermarket for the next few weeks, she didn't have to go to work until early evening. And since she had the whole month of December off for winter break, she had all day to do whatever she wanted.

Kagome silently opened her bedroom door and peeked outside in the living room. Part of her was hoping Inuyasha had snuck out her apartment. Another part was hoping he was still here so that she could turn him in and claim the money. But the last part, a small tiny part in the back of her mind, wanted him to stay for awhile so that she could find out why he'd run away from his rich life in the first place.

Kagome opened the door all the way and saw the television flickering in the curtained living room. It seemed Inuyasha was still here.

He was sitting on the couch and flipping through channels. Kagome walked into the room and sat down on the armchair she'd sat on the night before.

"Hey," she said.

"Morning," Inuyasha replied, his eyes still on the TV. He sounded so casual, as if the both of them had been living together in this apartment for years.

Kagome eyed him warily. He had changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. The look of exhaustion was gone from his face too.

"How's your fever?" she asked. That made Inuyasha shift his violet eyes over to her direction.

"It's gone down," he said, his eyes locking with hers. "Thanks to you."

Kagome squirmed under his penetrating gaze. She coughed, "Well, uh, you should be well by tomorrow if you take good care of yourself."

"Mm hm," Inuyasha murmured, turning his attention back to the TV.

After several minutes of silence, Kagome let out a long sigh, "I know who you are, you know."

Instead of seeing a shocked expression from him like she had expected, Inuyasha gave no reaction.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" he asked. "Turn me in to my brother?"

"Maybe," Kagome said stubbornly. "Then I'll get that prize money he's offering."

"You wouldn't do that," Inuyasha answered. "It's not like you."

"And how would you know if it's not like me or not?" Kagome countered. She watched as he turned off the TV and gave her his full attention.

"Because we went to middle school together," Inuyasha finally said. He smiled. "So I know all about you…Kagome Higurashi."

A/N: I'll warn you all now that unlike "True to Your Heart", this story is going to have more fluff since it's more romance-based. **:D**

I predict this story is going to be about four chapters…it's not final yet though. But it will _definitely_ end on Christmas.

Please review!


	2. One Day at a Time

**All I Want For Christmas**

A/N: Thank you for your reviews everyone! **:D**

* * *

Chapter 2: One Day at a Time

_We went to middle school together._

Was that the reason why Inuyasha had looked so familiar to her when she saw him on the doorstep? Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a long time and tried recalling back her middle school memories…and as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember any long-haired and violet-eyed boy.

"Did we really go to middle school together?" she finally asked.

Inuyasha's smile vanished.

"You don't remember?" he asked with a disappointed look. "Middle school was only a few years ago too."

"Yeah, about _five_ years ago!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha watched her intently, "So you don't remember _anything_ about our middle school experience?"

When she said nothing, he sighed, "Man, you sure do have short term memory."

Kagome's eye twitched. The nerve of this guy!

"So this is how…" she said coldly. "…you talk to someone who gave you hospitality when you most needed it?"

"You weren't exactly talking nicely either," he pointed out.

Kagome stood up furiously, grabbing a pillow from the armchair she sat on.

"You arrogant bastard!" she shouted, whacking him continuously on the head with the pillow. "Stupid jerk! Dumb-"

She cut off when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. One minute, she was hitting him with the pillow, the next, she was pinned against him.

"You're as feisty as I remember you being," Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

Kagome didn't say anything. At the moment, she was too occupied with being held against his well-built body. A slow blush rose in her cheeks as she began struggling in his arms.

The sudden reddening of her face caught Inuyasha's eye.

"You're blushing," he said with an amused tone of voice. Then to Kagome's horror, he tightened his hold on her. "Tell me…is it because you find me attractive?"

"Don't be conceited," Kagome snapped, but her voice was shaky. "Me? Attracted to _you_? Ridiculous! I'm turning red because I'm _angry_."

She stiffened when he brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"Hm…and why are you angry with me?" he murmured against her ear. She had to admit, it sent chills up her spine.

"B-because you're sick," Kagome choked out. "And it seems to me like you're trying to get me sick too since you're _getting so close to me_!"

He laughed softly in her ear, but released her. Kagome immediately moved back to her armchair, still huffing angrily.

"If I get sick, I'm going to _sue_ you," she threatened. "And I _know_ you have the money, Mr. 'Heir of the Takashi Corporation'…"

When Inuyasha fell off the couch and onto the floor, shaking with laughter, Kagome glared down at him and picked up a pillow again, holding it over her head, "_Stop laughing_!"

Inuyasha slowly brought his laughing to a close.

"You're as humorous as ever," he smiled as he shook his head. "Suing me for getting you sick. That's hilarious."

Kagome ignored his remark.

"Enough of all this," she said icily. "Tell me why I found you on my doorstep last night."

He frowned at her and looked away.

"It's none of your business," he replied stubbornly.

"It's not my business, is it?" Kagome scoffed. She strolled over to the kitchen where a phone was hanging on its cradle on the wall and swiped it up.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her. Kagome pressed the phone on.

"I'm calling your brother and telling him you're here," she answered coolly, pressing a number and then another. "The news gave us a hotline number to call if you were spotted…and guess what? I spotted you!"

A firm hand closed around hers. Kagome stopped pressing buttons and slowly looked up into blank violet eyes.

"I'll tell you my story then," Inuyasha said, not taking his eyes from hers. His fingers detached her hands from the phone and he shut it off. "Just don't call my damn brother, got that?"

His voice was in the most serious tone that she'd ever heard since he'd been here.

When she nodded, Inuyasha set the phone on the kitchen counter and grasped onto one of her hands.

"Come on. Let's go sit in the living room. The story's a little long," Inuyasha said as he tugged her along behind him on his way back to the couch. Once seated, Kagome waited impatiently for him to start.

"I ran away…because I hated the business life," Inuyasha said slowly. "But I not only ran away because of that…I ran away because my brother wouldn't let me follow my dream job."

"And what's your dream job?" Kagome interrupted.

"To be a doctor."

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock. No way. This guy sitting right next to her wanted to be a doctor? Like _her_?

She kept silent for awhile and found herself even more speechless when he turned his violet eyes on her.

"Hey, what's with the reaction?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm just surprised that this is all a big coincidence," she replied. When Inuyasha showed no sign of comprehension, she sighed and explained further, "I want to be a doctor too, so I left my house…just like what you did."

To her surprise, Inuyasha laughed.

"Weird that we have something like this in common, huh?" he smiled.

Kagome gave a small smile in return, "We both disobeyed the wishes of our families for wanting to be doctors. But there _is_ a difference between us: your brother seems to want you back…while my family disowned me. And that's why I'm living in this apartment and paying my own rent by bagging groceries at the market – at _night_."

Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't going to cry. Especially not in front of Inuyasha. It would be too embarrassing. She felt Inuyasha's eyes on her and as if he could sense she didn't want to talk about her past anymore, he continued his own story.

"Well, in late September, I ran away and stayed at my friend Miroku's house. When no one came to drag me back to Takashi Corporation, I thought I was safe…and I guess I was – for two months that is," Inuyasha said.

He fell back against the couch and continued with a miserable voice, "Then Sesshoumaru managed to track me down yesterday and had his men chase after me. So, I took my stuff and ran off to find another place…the only obstacle was that I was sick."

"And let me guess what happened next," Kagome cut in. "They chased you down to this neighborhood and somehow, you ended up in this apartment building and on my doorstep."

"Well, I was only intending to hide outside your apartment for a little while," Inuyasha said with a grin. "The corner outside your door is the farthest and darkest spot in this place."

"It's dark because my lamp is broken," Kagome shook her head. She'd have to ask Kaede to have the lamp fixed as soon as possible if she didn't want to find any more strangers on her doorstep.

She broke her train of thought when she heard Inuyasha speak again.

"But yeah, I must've fallen asleep," he said with a frown. "And you should know the rest of the story. I woke up when you came home and poked me – poked me really _hard_, if I might add."

"It serves you right for calling me 'wench'," Kagome answered stubbornly.

"But then you called me 'bastard'," Inuyasha pointed out. He smirked. "So I should get to do something back to you too…you know, to settle the scores."

Kagome gulped. She didn't like the look in his eyes. Then, before she knew it, Inuyasha pushed her down onto the couch and began tickling her.

"S-stop it!" she gasped between her laughing. He didn't. After awhile, Kagome began hitting him with fists. And then just like that, everything came to a stop. Kagome's arms were held down to the sides of her head and Inuyasha's face came down towards hers until their noses touched.

"You're still ticklish," Inuyasha said softly, gazing into her gray-blue eyes. "You know…you haven't changed much."

"And is that…" Kagome breathed. "A good thing or a bad thing?"

"Personally, I think it's a good thing," he chuckled. For a minute, the two said nothing to each other as their stare was held, but then, Kagome noticed how close their faces were and blushed deeply.

"Get off me!" she shrieked as she shoved him off. Inuyasha fell onto the floor with a thud and hit his head on the coffee table that sat a few feet away.

"You know what?" he scowled as he rubbed his head. "I take it back. You _did_ change. You got more violent!"

Kagome sat up and sent him a glare, but he ignored it and stood onto his feet.

"Anyway, I don't have a place to go…and I certainly can't stay at a hotel or an apartment. If I use my credit card, my brother will trace me down in a second," Inuyasha said quietly. "So…I was wondering…would you let me stay here with you for a few days?"

Kagome stared at him unblinkingly, "What're the benefits in this for me?"

Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful face, "How about I cook dinner for you. You said you have a job at night, so you must come home late, right? And I'll even take out the garbage everyday as a bonus."

Kagome weighed the pros and cons of his offer. Truth be told, she sucked at cooking and taking out the trash was a hassle to her. She sighed.

"Fine, it's a deal," she said reluctantly. "You can stay."

"Really?" Inuyasha's eyes brightened.

"Really."

Kagome was caught by surprise when he bent down, secured his hands on her waist, and held her up in the air. Then, when he began spinning her around with a happy laugh, she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Did you know that's the first real laugh you gave me since I've been here?" Inuyasha asked as he finally set her down.

Kagome stuck out her tongue, but reddened when Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me stay," he smiled as Kagome stared at him with a dazed look. "And while I'm here, I'll make you remember our time together in middle school…no matter how long it takes."

* * *

After their morning discussion, Kagome ordered Inuyasha to sit down on the couch and eat the rice porridge she cooked.

"I don't care if you feel better," she said sternly. "You're still sick and you've already been up enough today."

Inuyasha made a face when he stuck a spoonful of the porridge into his mouth.

"I think it's a good thing that I'm going to be cooking dinner," he grumbled. He let out a yelp when Kagome smacked him on the hand with a glare. She handed him a glass of water next.

"Here, drink these pills," Kagome commanded and dropped two pills into his hands. "Then you should get better in no time."

Inuyasha obediently followed her order and remarked, "You know…even the water tastes better than your cooking…"

She hit him on the hand again and ignored his shout of pain as she turned on the television and flipped to the news channel.

"…the amount of the prize money for Inuyasha Takashi's capture has finally been decided," the newscaster announced. "Sesshoumaru Takashi has offered 20,000 yen to anyone who can catch his brother or give facts about his brother's whereabouts."

Inuyasha spit out the water he was drinking.

"20,000 yen?" he demanded with a cough. "Only _two hundred dollars_? Am I really worth that cheap?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Maybe he only offered a little because he's confident that he'll find you himself."

"If that were the case, he would've found me two months ago."

Kagome ignored him and observed the images of the Takashi brothers that were scrolling by on the television screen.

"I was wondering…" she began and then hesitated. "Why don't you and Sesshoumaru look alike? You two don't look related at all."

"We're half-brothers," she heard Inuyasha answer. "And that's the reason why Sesshoumaru will forever hate me. To tell you the truth, he only wants me back because I'm the only heir to the company."

When he didn't say anything else, Kagome turned her view in his direction and saw that he was looking at her.

"Do you have any medical books?" Inuyasha asked with a curious voice, his head tilted a bit to the side. She pointed to the refrigerator.

"There are a whole bunch of stacks on top of the fridge," Kagome said as Inuyasha turned his gaze to where her finger was pointing. When he turned his attention back to her, he had a sly grin on his face.

"How can a short person like you reach up there?" he asked.

Kagome threw a pillow at him.

* * *

After a day full of arguments, evening soon arrived and it was time for Kagome to head to work.

"You can go anywhere inside here except for my room. It's off limits, got that?" she said with a threatening voice, slipping on her shoes. "If you step foot in there, I'll call your brother."

Inuyasha yawned as he held the door open for her, "Whatever. Just get out of here so I can finally have some peace and quiet."

Kagome glared at the long-haired male.

"Don't do that. It'll give you wrinkles," Inuyasha said as he jabbed a finger at her forehead. "Do you have your car keys with you?"

"I don't have a car," Kagome snapped. When she saw him stare at her for a long time, she hissed. "_What_?"

"Let me guess…it's because you don't know how to drive…" Inuyasha said, his mouth twitching upward.

"So what? I have a bike. And not everyone is as rich as you, you know," Kagome turned her back on him. "Dinner better be ready by the time I'm home."

With that said, she marched off. When she was at the front entrance gate of the apartment building, she heard Inuyasha's voice ring out, "Take care, sweetheart!"

Kagome scowled. She'd have to remember to kill him when she came back home.

Yet…when he said those three words, why did this warm feeling grow inside her?

* * *

"Middle school…middle school…" Kagome murmured as she rode her bike home. During work, a few memories had swum back to her.

She remembered her junior high friends…but then again, it was only because they went to the same high school as her too.

Then she remembered some teachers and small crushes…but as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember anything about Inuyasha. She let out a yell of frustration.

"Why is this so hard!" Kagome shouted. She reached her apartment building and parked her bike. "I have a headache from all this and it's all his fault!"

She stormed through the front gate. She'd give him a piece of her mind once she was inside her apartment. Yet, when Kagome yanked open her door, she stopped short when a delicious aroma hit her full blast.

"You home, Kagome?" she heard Inuyasha call out from the kitchen. Kagome walked toward his voice and gaped at the plates of mouth-watering food that sat on the kitchen countertop. Inuyasha was setting down clean plates and silverware on a table.

When he caught sight of her, he smiled, "Just in time. Have a seat."

As Kagome sank down onto a chair, she slowly asked, "Did you make all that food?"

"Sure did," he grinned. He picked up a plate of food from the counter and set it down in front of her. "Try this first. It's fried rice."

She peered at it cautiously and glanced up at him.

"No, I didn't poison it," Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. He picked up a spoon and scooped some rice onto it.

"Open your mouth," he commanded. Kagome gave him a suspicious look for one more moment before obeying. She pushed back a blush when his fingers brushed against her skin and settled on her chin.

"How does it taste?" he asked after he fed her a spoonful. Kagome swallowed.

"Really good," she admitted. "Alright, maybe my cooking _does_ suck."

"Maybe?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "It sucks no matter what."

He jerked his arm away when Kagome pinched his arm.

"Damn wench," he muttered as he sat down on the chair across the table from her. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and swiped the spoon from his hand.

For a few minutes, there was absolute silence. Kagome swallowed another bite of rice and looked up at Inuyasha, who was still apparently glowering at her.

"Inuyasha…" she said quietly. "I…remembered some things about middle school today."

That caught his attention, "Really? What kind of things?"

"Well…a few friends and teachers…and…" she blushed. "A few crushes…like Hojo."

She flinched when he let out a string of curses.

"You know, I don't see why all the girls liked him," Inuyasha growled. "He was an idiot."

"At least he was nicer than you."

Inuyasha fell silent.

"Nicer than the old me or the new me?" he finally spoke.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "The 'new' you. I don't remember the 'old' you, remember?"

Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the table, "Then, I might have to remind you of everything since there seems to be no hope for you."

He sat up straight in his chair and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the first year of junior high?" Inuyasha asked. "The first day in homeroom?"

"With Ms. Rumiko…" Kagome said slowly.

Inuyasha's eyes brightened, "Right. And you were apparently sick, so when you stood up after homeroom was over, you fainted."

Kagome set down her spoon. She couldn't believe it. Everything he just said was accurate.

'He really did know me from middle school,' she realized. 'Otherwise he wouldn't know all this.'

Inuyasha saw that he now had her undivided attention and continued, "So, do you remember what happened next?"

Kagome closed her eyes.

"I…woke up in the nurse's office," she finally answered.

"And was anyone with you?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter as she tried to remember. Pieces were coming back to her little by little. She recalled the clean smell of the office…and then remembered opening her eyes to the white room. She remembered turning her head and finding herself lost in a pair of eyes. Violet eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes again and saw her looking directly in the same pair of eyes that was in her memories.

"Kami…it was you," she whispered.

A pleasant smile formed on Inuyasha's mouth, "Great, we're getting somewhere."

He picked up the plate of fried rice and replaced it with another plate of food from the counter.

"Egg omelet," he briefly stated. He took a seat again and leaned back on his chair. "So what else do you remember?"

Kagome closed her eyes again. But when nothing surfaced in her mind after several minutes, she reopened her eyes, "I guess that was it."

She cringed when Inuyasha's chair tipped over backwards and crashed onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he cursed. He set the chair upright again and plopped down.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. He took a breath and shut his eyes. "I admit, you might not remember me because I was only in your homeroom class for a month before I moved schools..."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "And you accused me of not remembering you! How could I remember someone who I barely knew for a _month_?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened.

"_I_ still remember you, don't I?" he pointed out. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away, suddenly looking embarrassed. "Do you remember the poems I wrote for you?"

Kagome stopped chewing. He wrote her poems?

"What kind of poems?" she questioned, her face red.

"The standard stuff," Inuyasha replied. "You know, like: roses are red, violets are blue…sugar is sweet and so are you."

Kagome snorted, "That's not original."

"Yeah, and now that I've met you again, I found out that poem doesn't suit you," Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone. "You want to hear a poem that _does_ fit you?"

"Humor me."

"Lilies are white. Their stems are green. You aren't sweet at all. You're just plain _mean_."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she found herself wordless. When she finally found her voice, Inuyasha had already left the table and settled in the living room.

"You're a jerk!" she exclaimed. "A good for nothing _jerk_!"

"At least I cook better than you!" his voice called back.

Kagome seethed and turned back to her food, "I'm not going to save any dinner for you either!"

"Don't bother. I'm skipping dinner today," Inuyasha scowled as he turned on the TV.

Nothing else was said from him. Kagome looked down at the egg omelet and realized that she'd lost her appetite.

* * *

_How are you feeling? Are you okay? You fainted during homeroom so I took you to the nurse's office._

Kagome shifted in her sleep. Where did she hear this voice before?

_Don't worry about me. I don't mind missing class. To tell you the truth, I'd rather be here with you._

She couldn't place the voice. Who was it?

_You're Kagome, right? I sit behind you in homeroom._

Just who was it?

_I'm Inuyasha._

Then, suddenly, the memory of her in the nurse's office became clear. She remembered a warm hand holding onto her. She remembered looking into those familiar violet eyes. And she remembered his smile.

_It's nice to meet you. _

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she glanced over at her clock. 5:37 AM

She let out a small moan and sat up in her bed. Just great. Not only was Inuyasha constantly in her mind while she was awake…he was also in her mind during her _sleep_.

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she slipped her feet into her slippers and tiptoed outside her bedroom. The living room was dark, but dawn was settling in so it wasn't pitch black. Kagome crept toward the couch. She silently kneeled down on the floor in front of Inuyasha and closed her eyes as she listened to his steady breathing.

"I never did thank you that day, did I?" she said softly.

After a long period of time, Kagome opened her eyes and stared down at Inuyasha's sleeping face. Then, she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. When Inuyasha murmured something and turned his head away, she quickly withdrew herself and didn't move until everything became silent again.

It was when Kagome had climbed back into her bed and laid down that she realized her heart was pounding. She touched her fingertips to her mouth.

"I can't believe it…" she whispered. "…I'm falling in love with him."

A/N: Well, Kagome's memories of Inuyasha are coming little by little, but at least she's remembering him. **XD**

By the way, this fic will indeed be four chapters (so it might seem a little fast-paced). Is it just me, or are my fics getting shorter and shorter? **:P**

Please review!


	3. Falling In Love with You

**All I Want For Christmas**

A/N: **XD** I've been typing all day to finish this chapter. Hehe. I was worried I wouldn't complete it in time, but I did! **:D**

Get ready for some humor, romance, and drama!

* * *

Chapter 3: Falling In Love with You

By the time Kagome woke up again, it was late afternoon. She gave a yawn as she did a short stretch and slipped into her warm slippers. She sluggishly walked out the door and out of her bedroom, heading toward the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass. As she took a gulp, a voice sounded out, "Look who's finally up."

Kagome choked on her juice. After a round of coughing, she groaned. She'd forgotten that she no longer lived by herself. Kagome spun around and glared at her new roommate.

"What'd I say about not doing that?" Inuyasha sighed heavily as he pointed at her wrinkled forehead.

Kagome slapped his hand away, "I thought we were mad at each other."

"I'm not the kind of guy who keeps grudges," Inuyasha said. "I always start anew the next day."

He folded his arms and cocked his head. "Is that all you're having for breakfast, Ms. Bedhead?"

Ms. Bedhead? Kagome stared at him with confusion but then reddened when she realized she hadn't combed her hair yet.

Inuyasha chuckled and reached out to run a hand through her hair.

"Actually, you look pretty cute this way…" he said in a low voice as he twisted a strand of her hair in his fingers.

Kagome took a step back, pushing his arm away, "Were you always this flirty?"

"Well…to tell you the truth, no," he admitted. "It's all Miroku's fault."

Inuyasha let go of her hair and rested his hands behind his head with an innocent smile, "But never fear. I'm still the same person deep down."

Kagome rolled her eyes and set her empty glass in the sink. When she turned around again, she saw that Inuyasha had taken down one of her medical books from atop the refrigerator.

"These are actually pretty interesting," Inuyasha said as he flipped through the pages. "I'm impressed. You seem to know what you're studying about."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Kagome asked flatly. Inuyasha looked up at her from the book with a frown.

"You're so pessimistic," he shook his head. "Are you _trying_ to look for something bad in every little thing?"

"Don't exaggerate it," she snarled. Kagome stomped over to him and made an attempting swipe at the book he held. However, before she could grab hold of it, Inuyasha held it high in the air and out of her reach. "Arg, give it back to me, you jerk!"

"Sure. If you can reach it, Shorty," he smirked. Kagome gave him a fierce look and slammed her foot down on to his feet. He let out a cry of agony and the book dropped to the floor with a silent thump.

"Kami…you're a pain in the _ass_," Inuyasha gritted through his teeth as he sank down onto the kitchen's tiled floor and rubbed his feet. "Heck, I can't see how we were friends in middle school!"

Kagome, in the middle of picking up her book, stopped moving and met his eyes, "We…were friends?"

It went quiet.

Kagome watched as his scowl faded from his face, replaced by a solemn expression.

"Yeah…we were," Inuyasha finally said, his eyes casting a distant look. He closed his eyes and took in a deep, long breath. When his eyes reopened, he gave her a sad smile. "You have no idea how much it hurts…that you don't remember me."

* * *

It was weird. Yesterday, the two of them had been endlessly arguing all afternoon while today, they kept their distance from each other and remained silent.

Nighttime soon arrived and Kagome had to go to work.

"Inuyasha, I'm heading out," she said. He just gave her a faint "mm hm" back, not taking his eyes off the TV. Kagome frowned at him, but walked out of the apartment.

At work, she didn't have any luck recalling more memories.

"This is driving me insane," she muttered underneath her breath as she rode her bike home after her shift was over. Exactly how many more memories of Inuyasha did she have to remember? She parked her bike in her apartment building's parking lot and quietly slipped through the front gate. When she reached her apartment door, she slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open.

No delicious aroma hit her today.

Kagome glanced in the living room. The TV was on, but Inuyasha wasn't giving it any attention. Instead, he had taken a stack of her medical books down from the refrigerator, placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch and was now – from the looks of it – completely absorbed in one of the books.

As Kagome unwound her scarf, she headed to the kitchen and spotted a plate of rice balls on the dinner table. She picked one up and took a bite.

"How does it taste?"

Kagome whirled around and saw Inuyasha's eyes on her. Apparently, he wasn't as occupied with reading as she thought he was.

"Good," she swallowed. Then, before she could stop herself, she blurted, "By any chance…are you mad at me again?"

Inuyasha blinked at her, "What makes you think that I'm mad at you?"

"Well, you've been quiet all day," Kagome said, looking down at her feet. "And so I thought-"

She stopped talking when she heard him laugh. Inuyasha shut the book he held in his hand and set it down on his lap.

"Come here," he said as he pointed at the empty spot beside him on the couch. Kagome took a step forward, but then her stubbornness got the best of her.

"Why should I?" she stuck her tongue out.

"Just come here, would you?" he rolled his eyes. Kagome gave in and left the kitchen to take a seat beside him. For a minute, neither of them said anything. Kagome continued nibbling her rice ball while Inuyasha stared at the stack of medical books on the coffee table.

Then finally, Inuyasha opened his mouth and said, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just depressed."

"About what?" Kagome asked. But she already knew the answer.

"I'm depressed that you don't remember me," Inuyasha answered. He exhaled. "I mean, we were sort of close during our time together in middle school."

"How close?"

"I sat behind you in homeroom. How much closer could a person be?"

"I didn't mean 'close' in a physical way," Kagome said as she glared daggers at him. Inuyasha pressed a finger against her wrinkled forehead and didn't let it drop until her face relaxed again.

"I know you didn't mean it the physical way," he murmured. "But if you want to know how close we were, you'll have to remember yourself, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me 'sweetheart'," Kagome glared again.

"And stop glaring all the time," Inuyasha said back as he poked her forehead. He tilted his head to the side. "Hm, you have some rice on your mouth."

Before Kagome could reach up and wipe the rice off the side of her lip, Inuyasha did it for her. By now, the rice ball Kagome held in her hands was long forgotten and food was the last thing on her mind as Inuyasha's fingers caressed her cheek, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

"You're welcome," he said softly back.

The two closed their eyes and slowly leaned forward. However, before their mouths met, the medical book that rested on Inuyasha's lap fell onto the floor with a loud thud. The two pulled away from each other with startled looks.

"Um, it's late. I should finish dinner," Kagome blushed. She bit her lip and then quickly gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for the rice balls. They're delicious."

Then, before she could see his reaction, she turned her back on him and left the room. When she locked the door to her bedroom behind her, she sank down on her bed and it was then that she noticed she was still holding onto one of Inuyasha's rice balls, only eaten halfway. She took a bite and smiled.

Not just because the rice ball was really good…but also because Inuyasha had made it.

For her.

* * *

She was dreaming again. And like the previous night, a memory came back to her. In the memory, some of her classmates were climbing a large tree.

_Hey, Kagome, come up here! You gotta see the view! It's gorgeous!_

Yet, she wasn't tall enough to grab hold of the lowest branch. She remembered looking up at them and insisting that she couldn't come up because she was scared of heights. But then she remembered someone laughing behind her. She remembered turning around and seeing Inuyasha smile at her. She remembered watching him climb onto the lowest branch and sticking a hand down toward her.

_Take my hand, Shorty._

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"So he's called me 'Shorty' before…" she mumbled. She glanced at her clock. It was around five in the morning again. She got out of bed and snuck out of her room. Her ears caught onto the faint sound of Inuyasha's breathing as she neared the living room. When she reached the couch he slept on, she shook her head.

All the lights in the room were turned off except for a table lamp beside the couch. Apparently, Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the middle of reading. Kagome carefully pulled out the book from underneath his hands and quietly set it on the table. She grabbed onto a nearby blanket and put it over Inuyasha's sleeping form.

She turned the table lamp off with a silent sigh.

'If he does this again, I'll have to make him pay the electricity bill for this month,' she thought as she shook her head. She knelt down by his side, just like the previous night. Her recent dream replayed in her head. A small smile formed on her mouth.

"Guess what, Inuyasha," she whispered, more to herself than to him. "I'm remembering you."

* * *

Days began to pass by faster than ever while Inuyasha was living with her. Kagome had to admit – she preferred living with him than living by herself. They still got into small arguments, but always got over them by the next day. During afternoons, the two of them would either watch TV together or just simply sit and read her medical books. Every time Kagome came home from work, she could expect a delicious meal waiting for her on the kitchen table.

And every night, she could expect a fragment of her past coming back to her. Such as the memory of her and Inuyasha eating lunch together…of them doing homework together…of them on a school fieldtrip…and so much more.

And as every day passed, she grew more and more unconditionally in love with him.

Soon, it was the week before Christmas. Kagome sat up in bed with a yawn and saw that it was 7 AM. She was up early. She slipped her feet into her slippers and got out of bed. As she sleepily headed to the bathroom to comb her hair and freshen herself, she bumped into Inuyasha.

He smiled, "Morning."

Kagome didn't answer him. She was too busy staring at his body. From the looks of it, he'd just gotten out of the shower. All he wore was a pair of red boxers and a towel around his neck.

When her eyes finally looked up at his face, she saw he was grinning, "Like what you see?"

Kagome looked away with a wild blush.

"H-heck no," she stammered. "Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you find me attractive?" Inuyasha suggested innocently. Kagome walked past him into the bathroom and pulled a brush out of a drawer.

"You wish," she muttered as she dragged the brush through her hair. She glanced at him and saw that he was still grinning. "What the heck are you grinning about?"

"You can deny it all you want, but deep down, you know you're attracted to me," he laughed.

"I do _not_!" she protested loudly as he began walking away to the living room. "I am _not_ attracted to a _jerk_ like _you_!"

He turned around and began walking backwards. After observing her for a moment, he winked, "You say that, but your blushing says otherwise."

* * *

"Next in line, please," Kagome piped. She was in a good mood. Even though Inuyasha had been taunting her all day, he'd made her laugh countless times too. Yet, the most memorable part of the day was when she'd finally confessed that her memories of him were returning. He'd given her the biggest smile that she'd ever seen during his stay.

'I wonder what's for dinner today…' she thought with a smile. However, she snapped out of her reverie when the next customer came up.

Kagome gave a small nod, "Good evening…"

Her voice trailed off when she saw who the customer was.

She watched in shock as her grandfather threw things onto the counter to be scanned. When he looked up at her and saw her staring, he snapped, "Do you know how rude staring is, you impudent child?"

Kagome lowered her gaze and began scanning the products.

"Sorry," she murmured. She couldn't believe it. This was the first time she saw one of her family members in three months. Kagome knew her mother shopped at this store, but she did her shopping in the morning…and because of that, Kagome never saw her since she worked the night shifts.

But what was her grandfather doing here?

As if he read her mind, her grandfather flatly said, "I didn't come here to see you. I came to buy some things your mother forgot to get for the family Christmas dinner."

"I see…" she said in a small voice.

She kept silent, just glancing up at her grandfather now and then. He looked tired from the last time she saw him. His hair seemed even grayer – if that were possible – and she could almost swear that he had gained more wrinkles.

She bagged his products and then held the bags out to him. He snatched them from her, but before he left the aisle, he glared, "You're not invited…you won't be considered family again unless you come back to be a priestess."

And then he left.

* * *

When Kagome came home that evening, she slipped out of her shoes and walked past the kitchen and her dinner.

"Welcome home," Inuyasha said as she passed the living room. He frowned when she didn't say anything. Instead, she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. He set the book he was reading on the couch and stood up. When he reached her door, he gave a light knock.

"Kagome?" he asked in concern. She didn't answer. Inuyasha stared at the door and then turned the doorknob. As he came inside, he clicked on the light. The room flooded with a warm brightness and Inuyasha found Kagome on her bed, hugging her legs tightly with her face buried on top of them.

He sat down on the bed beside her, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha placed a hand on her arm, only to have it smacked away.

"Leave me alone," she said in a muffled voice.

"Not until you tell me what happened," Inuyasha insisted. "I'm staying right here until you fess up."

When he saw her shoulders begin to shake, his face softened, "Kagome, did something happen at work?"

The next thing he knew, she burst out sobbing and threw herself at him. Inuyasha blinked in surprise as she buried her face in his chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

"I-Inuyasha," she cried. "My g-grandfather…at th-the…he said…"

Inuyasha drew her closer to him and gave her small rubs on the back, "Kagome, calm down first. Take a deep breath."

She did as she was told. When Kagome's crying was reduced to a sniffle, he asked in a quiet voice, "So what happened at work tonight?"

"I met up with my grandpa…" she whispered. "He said I wasn't invited to the family Christmas dinner…that I wasn't even family…not until I become a priestess."

A new wave of tears started coming over her, "It's not fair, Inuyasha. Is following my dream too much to ask? Is it?"

She didn't hear anything for a moment. But then, Inuyasha softly said, "I'm sure your grandfather didn't mean what he said…he's just angry that you're not following Higurashi tradition."

"But the way he said it…it sounded like he hated me," she said, tears streaming down her face. "He glared at me. And it hurt me. It hurt me so much."

Her shoulders shook as her crying grew harder, yet Inuyasha still kept his arms firmly around her.

It was after several minutes when he opened his mouth and spoke, "And do you know how much it hurts me…to see you crying right now?"

When he still saw that she was crying, he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.

"Kagome, just forget what happened," he said softly.

"But I can't…" she whispered.

He rested a hand behind her head and drew her face close to his.

"Then I'll make you forget," he murmured.

And then he kissed her.

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening. Yet, her eyes slowly closed and her arms instinctively draped around his neck to draw him closer. After they broke their kiss, Kagome clutched tightly to Inuyasha's shirt as he tenderly kissed her neck.

"You know…you're gentler than I thought," she breathed. Inuyasha laughed and looked her in the face.

"I suppose you feel better?" he asked. When she nodded, he smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

Kagome rested her head against his chest, "Thanks for always trying to cheer me up."

She tilted her head to look up at him and let out a soft giggle when his mouth met hers again. Inuyasha gently lowered her down onto her bed. Unlike their first kiss, this one was a bit more heated.

And unlike the first kiss, it couldn't last long since the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Just ignore it," Inuyasha murmured against her mouth.

"Mm hm…" Kagome mumbled, her fingers buried in his hair.

However, when the doorbell rang five times in a row, Inuyasha let out a groan, his face falling onto the pillow beside Kagome's head. He rolled off her.

"Just go," he sighed heavily.

Kagome smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking to the door. When she pulled the door open, she stared at the person standing on her doorstep.

"Hi, Kagome," greeted Sango, her next door neighbor.

"Uh, hi, Sango," Kagome blinked.

Sango beamed and held out a wrapped gift between them, her magenta-colored eyes sparkling, "Here. It's an early Christmas present. I'm going to be visiting my family and won't be back until Christmas."

"Why can't you just give it on Christmas then?" Kagome asked.

"Because I'll be back around late evening and I want you to open it Christmas _morning_," Sango explained. She pouted. "Now are you going to take the gift or make your dear friend Sango sad?"

Kagome laughed and took the gift from her.

"I'll miss you," she said to Sango as she gave her a hug. "Take care."

"I will," Sango answered. "I'll see you later."

With that said, she picked up the luggage bag that rested beside her feet and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder as she strode off. Kagome smiled and waved goodbye as Sango drove out of the parking lot and out of view.

When she closed the door and turned around, she saw Inuyasha seated at the dinner table.

"You should eat dinner before it gets completely cold," he said. Kagome took a seat across from him.

As she helped herself to some of the food, okonomiyaki, Inuyasha leaned back on his chair.

"So I heard your friend…Sango, was it?...is visiting her family," he remarked.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha watched her and hesitated before continuing, "So are you going to eventually visit _your_ family?"

Kagome stopped chewing and set her fork down. After a moment of silence, she finally replied.

"No…" she said in a sad voice. "Not until things are resolved between me and my family."

But then Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, "It's alright though…because you're my family now."

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next morning in a cheerful mood, she happily headed to the living room.

"Good morni-" she sang, but halted in her tracks when she saw that the living room was empty. "Inuyasha?"

She looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, and the other few rooms in her apartment. Inuyasha wasn't in any of them. Kagome bit her lip.

"Okay, don't panic," she told herself. She walked back into the living room and saw that Inuyasha's duffel bag was still sitting beside the couch.

Good. His stuff was still here. Kagome surveyed the living room and jumped when she heard something clatter loudly to the ground outside, followed by a few voices talking. She cautiously walked to the door and opened it, peering curiously outside.

The racket was happening on the open terrace, which was located in the center of the apartment complex and was the first thing a person met when they walked through the front gate. Apparently, Kaede was trying to decorate it. Kagome spotted a large Christmas tree stationed in the center, already ornamented.

Her elderly landlady was rubbing her back as she watched someone on a ladder put on a large star on top of the tree.

To her relief, Kagome saw that that someone was Inuyasha. He'd dressed in cargo pants and a hooded jacket and had tied his hair up in a low ponytail.

"Ah, Kagome," Kaede greeted when Kagome walked over to stand next to her. "Good morning, child."

Kagome gave a nod and smiled, "Good morning, Kaede-sama. I see you're decorating our apartment building's terrace."

"Well, I must admit, this young man did most of it."

When Inuyasha was back on the ground, Kaede gave a small bow, "Thank you very much for your help, young man. I'm lucky someone as strong and able as you came to help me."

Inuyasha laughed, "Don't mention it. I'm happy to help."

Kaede gave him a thoughtful look, "My, now that I think about it, you look just like that missing heir of the Takashi Corporation. What was his name? Ah, Inuyasha Takashi, I believe…"

Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened.

But Kaede smiled, "Actually, you look a little more handsome than him. Whenever I saw Inuyasha Takashi on TV, I could see a sad look in his eyes, even if he was smiling."

As Inuyasha stared speechlessly at her, Kaede turned to Kagome and asked, "What do you think, Kagome? Doesn't this young man look more handsome than that Inuyasha Takashi that's been on the news a lot lately?"

When Inuyasha shifted his violet eyes to her to hear her answer, Kagome smiled, "Yes, he does."

"I thought so," Kaede gave a nod. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, I must be on my way. I'm about done with the terrace, but there's more decorating to be done. You two have a great day."

With that said, she greeted them goodbye and walked off.

"That was close," Kagome shook her head.

"No kidding," Inuyasha muttered. He blinked when Kagome stepped up to him and gave him a hug.

"You…have no idea how worried I was when I woke up this morning and didn't see you anywhere," she whispered. "I thought you left."

Inuyasha looked down at her and closed his eyes.

"I'd never leave without telling you," he assured her. "I was outside fixing your lamp and after I finished, I was about to go inside…but I saw Kaede struggling with the decorations, so I helped her."

He pulled away, a smirk appearing on his mouth, "By the way, you admitted that I look handsome…so, you _do_ find me attractive."

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome blushed. He gave her a kiss and the both of them walked back into Kagome's apartment.

"From the looks of it, you just got up," Inuyasha said slyly as he sat at the dining table while Kagome got out a box of cereal and an empty bowl from one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"What? Because of the fact that I'm in my pajamas?" Kagome asked as she took out a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

"More from the fact that you forgot to brush your hair again."

Kagome stopped pouring milk into her cereal. She groaned and smacked her forehead. She'd been so worried about where Inuyasha was that she didn't take the time to comb her hair. Her face reddened. She had let Kaede see her in her uncombed state a few minutes ago too.

Kagome set her bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice on the dining table and sat down across from Inuyasha. As she held the glass of juice to her mouth to take a drink, Inuyasha sighed.

"Kaede's your landlady right?" he asked.

"Mm hm," Kagome murmured as she drank her juice.

"She's a weird lady. While I was helping her with the tree, she told me this weird junk about me 'meeting someone and making their life happier'…"

Inuyasha flinched when orange juice sprayed from Kagome's mouth. He stood up and patted her back to soothe her coughing. "I know, weird, huh? Maybe she bumped her head. It all sounded like a load of crap to me."

Kagome hid a smile. She'd thought the exact same thing when Kaede had told her something similar that one night a few weeks ago.

But the more she thought about what happened recently, the more she wondered if Kaede's words were true after all.

* * *

When Kagome plopped down at the dinner table after work that evening, she let out a loud sigh.

"Welcome home," Inuyasha said as he set a plate of food on the table. He planted a kiss on her head. "How was work today?"

"Exhausting," Kagome grumbled. "It's getting busier at the store since Christmas is coming in a few days."

Inuyasha leaned back against the kitchen counter and took an apple from the fruit basket.

"You should go to sleep earlier today," he said as he tossed the apple up in the air and caught it again. "You look tired."

"And I'm going to be even more tired when Christmas gets closer and closer," Kagome moaned. Inuyasha gazed at her for a minute and then left the counter to take a seat across from her.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked, changing the subject.

Kagome slowly sat up and closed her eyes.

"I…want to make up with my family," she finally replied.

"But you can _always_ make up with your family," Inuyasha pointed out bluntly. "So that's a waste of a wish since you can choose whenever to settle things with your family."

Kagome glared at him.

"Are you implying that the argument I'm having with my family is _my_ fault?" she snapped.

"You're glaring again," Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome ignored him, "Are you saying that it's _my_ fault for being in the situation I'm in?"

"We're both in the same situation," Inuyasha said in a serious voice. "And I'm not implying anything. I'm just stating a solution-"

"You think it's easy to make up with my family, just like that?" Kagome shouted. "If it was, I would've made up with them a long time ago!"

"I didn't say anything like that!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Kami, stop blowing everything out of proportion!"

"I am _not_ throwing everything out of proportion!" she yelled furiously. "Don't you _dare_ make me seem like the bad one here!"

"I'm not," Inuyasha countered. "But the more I think about it, you _are_ the one at fault in this argument since your screaming is making things worse."

Kagome's hands curled into fists.

"Get out," she said in an icy voice, pointing a finger at the front door. "I have enough troubles on my hands right now."

"So I'm trouble to you," Inuyasha scoffed.

"That's right, you are! You probably came here with the motive of leeching off me for all I was worth!"

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard you say," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Now calm down. It's your stress and tiredness speaking. You don't mean all this."

"I _do_ mean it! Now get OUT!"

It went silent. All Kagome heard was her own quick breathing.

Finally, the chair Inuyasha sat on scraped against the floor. He stood up and stalked off to the living room, throwing on a jacket and pulling the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulders. By the time he pulled on his sneakers, Kagome was standing by the door, holding it open for him. By now, the sky was almost completely dark. Some apartment lights were already off.

"It was nice having you here," Kagome said curtly. "But you'll just have to find someone else who'll allow you to hide at their place…someone who doesn't mind having to pay extra for their electricity bill and can put up with your antics."

"Let me remind you that I'm the heir of the Takashi Corporation and that I can repay everything back to you," Inuyasha said in a low voice. "And right now, I'd say that your temper is more annoying than my 'antics'."

Kagome glared at him and pointed past his shoulder, "Go away. Don't come back here."

She expected him to give her a snappy comeback and then leave, but instead, he surprised her by giving her a sad smile.

"Don't come back?" he asked. "By saying that, you're telling me there's still one more memory you need to remember."

* * *

Kagome laid wide awake in bed that night.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. She felt like an idiot.

After she closed the door on him, she'd sat down at the dining table. Her appetite had disappeared and she ended up shoving the food Inuyasha cooked for her in the fridge. She then went to the living room to clean up the clutter. She fluffed the couch pillows and put her medical books back on top of the refrigerator.

When she settled back in the living room, she'd sat down on the armchair and looked around, pleased that she had the place all to herself once again. Yet, as minutes ticked by, Kagome began noticing the empty feeling that filled her apartment.

She began to realize that she no longer had anyone to watch TV with…no one to eat meals with…no one to share warm hugs with. She was completely alone. When she walked back to her door and pulled it open, having the slightest hope that Inuyasha was still outside, she was dismayed to see no one on her doorstep. He was gone.

After that, she had gone to bed, but couldn't fall asleep. All she could do was sulk about her stupidity and think about Inuyasha's last words to her.

_Don't come back? By saying that, you're telling me there's still one more memory you need to remember._

* * *

It was Christmas Eve.

Kagome tiredly walked up to her apartment door and squinted when the light sensor activated and her outside lamp turned on. She frowned as it reminded her of Inuyasha, who she had been trying to block out of her mind for the past few days.

She'd been trying to convince herself that she didn't miss him, yet deep down, she knew she did. Everything reminded her of him, like the new working lamp for example. And every morning, she woke up, expecting to see him in the living room…every time she came home from work, she expected to see a dinner he cooked for her waiting on the table.

Every time, she was reminded that she'd kicked him out.

Kagome slipped her shoes off by the front door and walked into the living room, sinking down in her armchair and closing her eyes.

At night, she hadn't had any luck recalling the memory that Inuyasha mentioned either…but that was probably because she'd had very little sleep lately, due to the fact that she was constantly worried if Inuyasha was somewhere safe and hidden from his brother.

"All of this is my fault," she murmured. Kagome glanced at the clock. It was almost eight. Lucky for her, her shift ended early today because of Christmas Eve and tomorrow, she'd have the whole day off since it was Christmas. "I guess I should eat dinner before it gets late."

She stood up and began heading towards the kitchen. When the doorbell rang, however, she stopped in her tracks and stared at the door. Who on earth would be here to see her on Christmas Eve? She walked to the door and held a hesitant hand over the doorknob.

It couldn't be her family…they were mad at her right now. It couldn't be Inuyasha…she'd kicked him out, and she wouldn't be surprised if he were mad at her right now too. Maybe it was Kaede.

Yet, when Kagome opened the door, she found an unrecognizable person on her doorstep. They had on dark jeans and the hood on their jacket was pulled up. However, when her eyes rose up to their face, she found herself staring into a pair of familiar violet ones.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. He took a quick inspection of her, and when he saw that she was still dressed from work, he said, "Put on your shoes."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask why, but then her stubbornness took over her once again, "Why should I? And what are you doing here? I told you not to come back here."

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and grabbed hold of her arm, "Fine, if you won't listen to me, you'll just have to endure the blisters that you get."

He started dragging her out the door. Kagome let out a yelp and quickly grabbed hold of her shoes and slammed the door shut.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded as she shoved her feet into her shoes. "Tell me or else I'm going to yell that you're kidnapping me."

"You'll see," was all he said. Inuyasha pulled her through the front gate and they began a trip down the sidewalk.

Kagome stared down at his hand, which had moved down her elbow and was now clasping her hand. She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. It had been awhile since they'd made physical contact. For a long time, the two said nothing. Then, when Kagome couldn't take the awkward silence any longer, she began small talk.

"So where have you been staying after I…uh…kicked you out?" she asked casually, trying hard not to sound like she was concerned about him.

"The apartment upstairs…right above yours."

Kagome's jaw fell open.

"WHAT?" she gawked. Inuyasha looked down at her and gave her a smile. She felt her heart skip.

"Kaede let me have a temporary place to stay as a 'token of her gratitude' for the other day when I helped her with the decorating," Inuyasha explained. "And she let me stay without having to pay rent…that is, as long as I let her bratty adoptive son, Shippo stay with me whenever she needed to run an errand."

"I see…" Kagome said quietly. So he'd been safe all along. She let out a soft sigh of relief and then felt her mouth run dry when she spotted a familiar building coming into view. She began struggling. "Kami, you're taking me to Higurashi Shrine! Let me go! I am _not_ going there!"

Inuyasha kept a firm hold on her and yanked her forward, "Yes, you are. You have to get over this ridiculous argument. You and your family can't avoid each other forever."

"Hypocrite," Kagome spat. "You shouldn't be the one talking."

"I know, I shouldn't," Inuyasha said, suddenly stopping and turning around to face her, pulling down his hood. They were now at the foot of the shrine's staircase. Inuyasha took a deep breath and then said in a softer voice. "You should be spending Christmas Eve with your family, not by yourself."

Kagome felt a lump in her throat and turned her head away so he wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Why do _you_ care?" she asked with a quivering voice. "Why'd you even come back to me in the first place?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat when he pulled her to him in a warm embrace.

"Isn't it obvious?" he murmured in her hair. "It's because I love you."

Kagome clenched his jacket as she felt hot tears slipping down her face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she cried. "I was an idiot. I took all my depression out on you."

"Actually, we were both idiots," Inuyasha said with a small laugh. He tightened his arms around her. "Listen, the real reason I dragged you here…wasn't because I wanted to force you to make up with your family."

Kagome blinked and pulled away from him to look him in the eye, "It wasn't?"

Inuyasha shook his head. As he wiped her tears away, he asked, "Tell me, do you remember what you said when I asked what you wanted for Christmas?"

Kagome closed her eyes.

"I…said I wanted to make up with my family," she said slowly.

Inuyasha smiled, "That's right. And since you're too stubborn to meet them face to face and talk some sense into their heads, I came to them earlier today and did it for you."

Kagome's arms slowly dropped from Inuyasha and fell to her sides.

"What are you saying?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

Inuyasha rested his hands on her shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing the staircase.

"See for yourself," he said in her ear.

When Kagome saw her mother standing on top of the stairs with a kind smile on her face, her eyes filled with tears again.

It was weird. All this time, she'd been wishing to come back home to her family, but now, she was a bit scared to.

"Kagome! Come in before dinner gets cold and before you get sick!" Mrs. Higurashi called out.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and saw him grinning.

"I…I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"How about 'I'm coming, Mom'? Your mother has been waiting out here for us for awhile," Inuyasha said, glancing up at Mrs. Higurashi. He planted a kiss on Kagome's forehead and then pushed her towards the stairs. "Now go eat dinner with your family."

Kagome climbed the first few steps, but turned her head to glimpse at Inuyasha. She ran back down the stairs and threw her arms around him, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you," she said. She gave him a short, sweet and lingering kiss on the mouth and then dashed up the stairs into her mother's waiting arms.

Inuyasha silently watched as Kagome and her mother walked together into the warm-lighted house of Higurashi Shrine. It was when the door closed behind them that he turned around and began his walk back to his temporary apartment.

He wiped the back of his hand against his lips, the corner of his mouth curving upward. It was great to see Kagome smiling once more…not to mention being able to kiss her again…

"Kami, I'm crazy for her," he groaned. But from the looks of it, she was crazy for him too. Inuyasha shook his head and grinned up at the stars in the night sky, recalling the kiss she gave him before she went to her mom.

However, his moment of happiness disappeared and the grin faded from his face when rough hands clamped over his mouth and secured his body so that he couldn't escape.

'_What the hell is going on_,' he thought in panic, as he struggled against the black-dressed people. A dark car slowed to a stop beside where he stood on the sidewalk. As the driver's door opened and a tall figure climbed out, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he struggled even more when he realized who it was. The figure stepped onto the sidewalk and slowly made their way toward him.

"Hello, Brother," Sesshoumaru said.

A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. **XD** And we've reached the climax!

What will happen next (you'll all find out tomorrow since I said this fic would end on Christmas)?

Review please!


	4. All I Want For Christmas

**All I Want For Christmas**

A/N: Well, this is it, the final chapter! I've typed my fingers off so I could finish this story by Christmas (which I was luckily able to do, by the way). Now that I think about it, I could've split the second and third chapter into shorter ones, but what's done is done. **:P**

Like my other Christmas fic (True to Your Heart"), this fanfic will have no sequel.

Thanks to everyone who read this story (especially those who reviewed) and supported me! You're the best!

* * *

Chapter 4: All I Want For Christmas

As Kagome slept in her own bedroom at Higurashi shrine – the first time in months – that night on Christmas Eve, the last memory that she had eagerly been waiting for finally came back to her. In the memory, she and Inuyasha were having lunch together underneath a tree. Inuyasha was holding a sandwich in his hand, but he wasn't eating.

_Kagome, I have something to tell you._

She remembered how she'd turned to him, waiting for him to continue. Then, she recalled how he'd turned his violet eyes on her with a sad expression on his face.

_My brother wants me to move to a school that focuses its teachings on the business field. So…this is my last week at this school._

After those words, she remembered herself crying…remembered him pulling her into a hug.

_I won't forget you. I promise I'll see you again some day. No matter what…I'll come back to you._

With those last words, the memory drew to a close. Kagome's eyes flickered open.

"I'll come back to you," she whispered. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had kept his word…twice. The first time was when he'd ironically ended up on her doorstep, and the second time was when he came back to her after she'd kicked him out.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Kami, now I really am in love with him…"

* * *

When Kagome awoke Christmas morning, she timidly walked into the kitchen and spotted her mother preparing breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," she said.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her cutting and smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"Do you need help?"

"No, dear. Go to the living room and unwrap your gifts with your brother Souta."

For a moment, Kagome stared at her mother, dumbfounded.

"I…have gifts?" she asked.

Her mother laughed, "Of course, silly. But I admit, I got my gift to you last minute."

She gave Kagome a sad smile, "I know I apologized yesterday. But I want to apologize again for my ridiculous behavior ever since your father died. Because I didn't stick up for you and your dreams…I feel like a failure."

Kagome gave her a hug, "It's all right, Mom. Believe me, you're not a failure."

Mrs. Higurashi gratefully smiled down at her daughter and said, "Thank you, honey. Now, go on and open up your presents."

Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and skipped off to the living room.

"Hey, sis! Look at what Mom and Grandpa bought me!" her younger brother, Souta exclaimed. He pointed at a video game system. "Can you believe it? It's the latest model!"

Kagome ruffled his hair and laughed merrily when he let out a whine. Then, she knelt down by the Christmas tree and scoured the few presents left for ones with her name. She found two of them. One – a charm bracelet – was from both her mom and brother. From the note that came with it, it appeared that Souta had chosen the bracelet and that her mom paid for it. When Kagome picked up the second gift and saw that it was from her grandfather, she slowly unwrapped it with care.

She found herself staring at an old book with no title, but when she paged through it, she saw that it contained weird lists of ingredients.

"It's a book of ingredients for healing potions," her grandfather said from behind her. "They have to be handmade, but at least they're better than the junk that they call 'medicine' these days…"

Kagome turned around and stared wordlessly at her grandfather before returning her gaze to the book she held.

"Th-thank you," she whispered.

For a minute, the two said nothing. The only noise in the room was Souta playing his video games.

Then, finally, Kagome's grandfather sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't always want to become a shrine priest," he said quietly. "I wanted to be several things…including a doctor. But my parents threatened to disown me if I became anything other than a priest, so I was scared to follow my dreams."

He laid a hand on her head and continued, "When you wanted to become a doctor…I suppose old memories came back to me…that's why I threatened to disown you. I never thought that I'd actually do it though. You're a persistent one…just like your father."

Kagome's fingers trembled. She gently laid the book on the ground beside her bracelet and stood up on her feet to hug her grandfather.

"I'm sorry for every cruel thing I said to you," her grandfather said hoarsely, his voice cracking. "I'm truly sorry."

"It's alright, Grandpa," Kagome said softly. She pulled away and gave him a smile. "Let's just put this all behind us and go eat breakfast."

Her grandfather nodded and gave her a small smile back. He turned to Souta and said, "Alright, Souta, clean up. It's time to eat."

"Aw man!" Souta complained. "I was about to reach level three right now too!"

But he put down his controller, turned off the game, and followed his grandfather to the kitchen. Kagome smiled, looking around the warmly lit living room and was about to follow after her grandpa and brother, but the TV headlines caught her eye.

"Yesterday on the night of Christmas Eve, Inuyasha Takashi was finally found by his brother, Sesshoumaru Takashi. Apparently, Sesshoumaru Takashi and a few of his employees were off doing a daily search for his brother when they spotted Inuyasha Takashi walking on the sidewalk. He was caught and returned to Takashi Corporation. Reasons for running away in the first place are still unknown…"

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. Inuyasha had been caught…right after he'd reunited her with her family.

"Wow, that young man looks just like the one who came to talk to us," Kagome heard her mother say. Her mother, grandfather, and brother had come to her side to see what was holding her up.

"I…I'll be back," Kagome said as she hurriedly headed to the front door to throw on a jacket and a scarf.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked with bewilderment as she walked over to stand by the door while Grandpa and Souta continued staring at the image of Inuyasha on the television screen in the living room. "It's breakfast time."

"I have to return a favor," Kagome briefly stated, shoving her feet into a pair of shoes and throwing the door open.

And then she ran off.

* * *

Lucky for her, Takashi Corporation was only several blocks from Higurashi Shrine. In fact, while she was still in high school, she'd often passed by the company on her way to the mall.

Yet, as Kagome bolted up the stairs of the large building and pushed open the glass doors into the lobby, she had to slow to a stop to stare in awe at the place for a brief moment. The lobby was decorated for Christmas. Lights were strung on the ceiling and in one corner of the room, a small orchestra was playing Christmas songs. However, what really caught her eye was the gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Its ornaments and streamers twinkled and gave the place a home-ish atmosphere.

However, the reason why she'd come here in the first place came back to her and she shook her head wildly. She jogged over to the front desk where a male was sitting.

"Merry Christmas and welcome to Takashi Corporation. Is there any way that I can help you?" he asked.

"I-I'm here to see Sesshoumaru…I need to talk to him," Kagome said, slightly out of breath.

The male frowned, "I'm sorry, but he's really busy today. The only way you can see him is if you have an appointment."

Kagome pounded her fists on the desk, "You don't understand! I have to talk to him! He made Inuyasha come back here against his own will! He _kidnapped his brother_!"

She froze when strong hands secured around both her arms.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we don't permit this kind of behavior here," said one of the men that were holding her.

"Hey, what're you doing!" Kagome yelled as the two security guards steered her around and led her to the door. "Let me go!"

She cringed when they threw her to the pavement at the bottom of the stairs outside.

"Don't come back," the other security guard – the one that didn't speak before – said.

Kagome opened her mouth to give an insult or at least some kind of comeback, but she found herself crying instead. She felt useless against these powerful people. But what made her feel miserable was the fact that she couldn't do anything to help Inuyasha.

"This isn't fair," she cried to herself. "It isn't fair that Inuyasha has to suffer because of my happiness."

She was so busy feeling depressed that she didn't notice a little girl squat down beside her.

"Hey, miss," the girl said, poking Kagome's shaking shoulders. Kagome wiped her tears away and looked up. A young, small girl wearing a Santa hat and hugging a teddy bear stared back at her. "Are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm trying to help someone I know, but I'm not having any luck. The people inside the building kicked me out."

The girl shifted the teddy bear in her arms.

"Who's the person that you're trying to help?" the girl asked, her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

Kagome sniffed, "Inuyasha Takashi."

The young girl blinked back at her, "You know Uncle Inuyasha? Are you his friend?"

Uncle Inuyasha? Was the girl related to him? Kagome stared, open-mouthed, at the black-haired girl, not knowing what to say.

"Well, are you?" the girl repeated.

Kagome bit her lip. Now that she thought about it, what _was_ her relationship with Inuyasha?

"Yes, I am," she finally answered. She'd figure out the relationship stuff later after she saved Inuyasha from his brother.

The girl grinned, "Then come with me."

With that said, she began skipping up the steps. Kagome quickly followed after her.

"Hey, we told you not to come back-" started one of security guards that had kicked her out. He, as well as the other security guard, stepped forward to take action. However, the little girl stepped in between them and Kagome.

"Move aside," she said sternly as the men moved out of the way for her. "This is Inuyasha's girlfriend."

Kagome's face reddened.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend," she protested.

The girl turned around and gave her a look of confusion, "But you _are_ his friend, right? And you're a girl. So you're his girlfriend."

Kagome shook her head at the little girl's logic, but didn't say another word as she followed after her. She ignored the glares of the security guards, but wondered who on earth this little girl was. The guards had obeyed her when she commanded them to move.

'She must be of high status,' Kagome thought as they started walking down a long hallway.

However, her train of thought broke when the little girl turned around and began walking backwards in order to face her.

"I'm Rin, by the way," the girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you too," Kagome said with a slight smile. She cleared her voice. "So are you related to Inuyasha?"

Rin hugged her teddy bear tighter.

"Yup," she chirped. "He's my uncle. And Fluffy-san adopted me."

Kagome stifled a laugh. Fluffy-san? She must mean Sesshoumaru. Before she could ask about the origin of the nickname, however, Rin came to a stop outside a closed door. Kagome heard two voices faintly shouting behind it. As she listened longer, she recognized that one of the voices belonged to Inuyasha.

"I've already told you a million times! I don't want to go into business and take over this company!" she heard him yell.

"This company was handed down from our father," said another and much older voice. Kagome guessed it was Sesshoumaru. "I don't care what you think about the business field. You are _not_ going to throw away the heir title of this company like a piece of trash."

"They've been fighting ever since Uncle Inuyasha came back," Rin said quietly to Kagome. She gently knocked on the door. "Fluffy-san? Can I come in?"

It went quiet in the room. Then, Sesshoumaru's voice spoke, "Go ahead, Rin."

Rin opened the door and beckoned Kagome to step inside. As Rin shut the door behind them, Kagome looked around in admiration. From the looks of it, this was the main office. The walls were lined with shelves of books and in the center of the room was a large mahogany desk with a few velvet couches stationed in front of it. Behind the desk, a male sat on a chair, his hands folded on the desk.

This was the first time she'd seen Sesshoumaru up close. Seeing him on TV was one thing, but looking at him in person was a whole other matter. He was tall and his long silver hair looked shinier than on television. When she glimpsed at his golden eyes, she saw that they were sharp and intimidating.

"I brought a guest here," Rin piped as she ran over to Sesshoumaru's side. Kagome saw his eyes soften the minute he spotted the little girl. "She's Uncle Inuyasha's girlfriend and she's trying to help him with something."

Kagome blushed and looked away when she saw Sesshoumaru rest his eyes on her with a questioning look. Her eyes moved to the side of the desk and locked on Inuyasha.

He was dressed professionally in black dress pants and a white collar shirt. However, unlike Sesshoumaru, the top buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and the black tie around his neck was loose. Kagome's eyes rose to his face and saw that he wore a shocked expression.

"So you're here to help my troublesome brother, are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, making Kagome return her gaze to him. "Might I ask you what you're trying to help him _with_?"

"I'm here to convince you to let Inuyasha follow his dreams. Let him go," she demanded. "He doesn't want to deal with the business field."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? And what would _you_ know about what he wants?"

Kagome bit her lip.

"Because…I've gotten to know him really well these past few weeks," she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Typical that my no good brother would shack up with a feisty wench like you-"

Kagome jumped and Sesshoumaru's laughing disappeared when Inuyasha slammed down his hands on the desk.

"Don't you dare say those kinds of things about Kagome," he said in a low and deadly voice. "If you do, I'll seriously kill you."

"Your threats don't scare me," Sesshoumaru said coldly. He turned to Kagome with narrowed eyes. "Kagome…Kagome Higurashi? The girl that my idiot brother knew in middle school?"

Kagome gulped, "Um…yes."

To her surprise, he laughed, "So you're the girl he was head-over-heels in love with. Kami, you have no idea how much trouble you caused. He didn't want to move schools because of you."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw that he was looking up at the ceiling, his face slightly red.

Sesshoumaru calmed himself down and said in a more serious voice, "But back to the issue at hand. I'm sorry, but I can't permit my brother to pursue a job other than the job of handling this company after me. Takashi Corporation is more important than you think it is. It's the head of many other companies in this city and it's essential that we have an heir at hand."

"But if Inuyasha doesn't want to take the job, it isn't fair," Kagome argued. "I understand that you want to carry on your father's business, but it isn't right if you're _forcing_ Inuyasha to be the heir. No father would want such a thing...would force their child to do something like this."

There was a brief moment of silence.

Then, Kagome said, "Listen, I'm not here to start a big argument. I'm just here to clear some things up. Inuyasha doesn't want to be the heir of this company."

"And I'm saying that this company needs him," Sesshoumaru replied.

"But tell me this…" Kagome said. "…would you force someone you deeply love to do something they don't want to do?"

It went silent again and this time, the silence lasted longer.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, who was sitting down against the wall behind the desk, fast asleep.

Then he said in a soft voice, "No…I wouldn't."

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Kagome called out as she scrambled to the door. Once she opened the door, she was taken aback when her friend, Sango jumped at her and clobbered her with a hug.

"Merry Christmas!" Sango exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas," Kagome smiled. They both headed to the living room. "How was your family visit?"

Sango grinned, "It was great. How'd you like my present?"

"I loved it," Kagome laughed. "Thanks for the new stethoscope. Now, sit down, I have a gift for you too."

She walked over to the small Christmas tree in the corner of her apartment's living room and picked up a box.

"Here," she said as she gave the box to Sango. Sango opened it up and her eyes brightened when she saw what the gift was. "A book of baking recipes? Oh, thank you!"

"Well, you told me you wanted to be a baker," Kagome smiled. They shared another hug.

"I noticed that your lamp works again," Sango remarked. "Did you have it fixed?"

"Yup."

Sango took in a big sniff.

"It smells good," she said in surprise. "Did you cook dinner?"

"No," Kagome admitted. "Someone else did. He and his friend went to the store to pick up something they forgot to buy."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "_He_? Does that mean what I think it does? Do you, Kagome Higurashi, have a boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed, but before she could answer, the doorbell rang again. She jumped up onto her feet and headed for the door, Sango following close behind her.

"Welcome back," Kagome said cheerfully as she opened the door. The two males that were standing on the doorstep smiled at her. Inuyasha stepped in first and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," he said.

Sango gaped, "Kami, it's _Inuyasha Takashi_! Kagome, call the hotline number!"

She blinked in confusion when Kagome and Inuyasha broke out laughing.

"They're not on the lookout for him anymore, Sango," Kagome giggled. "He doesn't have to be the heir of Takashi Corporation anymore. His brother, Sesshoumaru, is letting him become a doctor."

"Oh," Sango blinked. "I see."

"Isn't anyone going to introduce me?" a voice whined behind Inuyasha. A male with purple eyes and black hair tied in a mouse-tail stepped in.

"Oh, and this is Miroku," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha's _wonderful_ friend."

"Kagome, you're making me sound like a bad person," Miroku frowned at her.

"She has every right to," Inuyasha snapped. "Especially after you asked her to bear your child right when you met her for the very first time!"

"Alright, calm down," Miroku said, holding his hands up in the air. "I admit, I shouldn't have said that to her…"

The two males continued bickering.

"Don't worry, this is normal," Kagome whispered to Sango. "It may not look like it, but they're best friends."

She guided Sango to the kitchen, leaving the two arguing males behind.

"Why don't you bake us a quick dessert?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Sango agreed happily. As she set off to find the ingredients she needed in the kitchen cupboards, Kagome set four plates on the dining table and smiled down at the plates of food Inuyasha had helped her cook earlier.

A few minutes later, Miroku sauntered in with a grim expression, muttering something about best friends and making threats.

He came up to Kagome and said, "Inuyasha told me to tell you that he's waiting for you outside on the terrace."

Miroku cast his eyes around the kitchen, holding his view a second longer on Sango, and then asked, "Is there something I can help with?"

"Everything's about done," Kagome said thoughtfully. "But you can ask Sango if she needs any help."

When she said that, Miroku's eyes lit up, as if he'd been waiting for her to say those very words.

"Wonderful idea," he said and gave a charming smile, already turning toward Sango's direction. Kagome shook her head and walked to the front door. After she pulled on some shoes, she headed out the door. It was evening and the news had been right about a white Christmas.

Kagome walked toward the terrace, her shoes crunching in the snow, and felt the view take her breath away. The lights were shining like bright stars and the big Christmas tree in the center sparkled…the star on top sparkling the most.

She spotted Inuyasha standing by the tree and hurried over to him.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked when he saw that she only wore a red, short-sleeved blouse and white capris.

"Yes," Kagome admitted. She watched as he unzipped his jacket and blushed when he tugged on her arm and slid her arms underneath his coat so that they were around his waist. Then, he pulled his jacket over the both of them and smiled down at her.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded.

The two said nothing for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. Then, Inuyasha spoke.

"Thanks for talking to my brother this morning," he murmured. "I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"I wanted to return the favor…" Kagome said, her voice muffled. "…since you convinced my family."

She felt Inuyasha shift.

"You had to miss breakfast with your family because of it, didn't you?" he asked.

"It's alright, I had lunch with them," Kagome said, looking up and meeting his violet eyes. She smiled. "And now…I get to have dinner with you."

"And Miroku," Inuyasha corrected.

"And Miroku," Kagome sighed. "But at least Sango's here too."

A thought occurred to her, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if those two hooked up?"

"Yeah, it would. But for that to happen, Miroku would have to limit his lecherous ways…which I doubt he can do."

As if to prove Inuyasha's point, the couple heard a loud slap through Kagome's open apartment door, Sango's voice shouting a second later.

"But it could happen," Kagome said. She smiled, "So…you were in love with me since middle school…"

Inuyasha blushed, "So?"

"I'm actually very pleased," Kagome laughed. "It made me happy to hear that."

She lowered her voice and softly added, "And you came back to me, just like you promised."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose up in surprise, "The last memory came back?"

Kagome nodded, "When I remembered it and saw that you'd kept your promise, it made me love you even more."

She gave him a short kiss. When she pulled away, Inuyasha said, "I have a poem for you."

"Is it corny?" Kagome asked playfully.

Inuyasha gave her a small head-butt and then placed his mouth against her ear, "Daffodils are yellow…lilies are white. I can't live without you…you light up my life."

Kagome smiled, "Okay, I admit, that's sweet."

Inuyasha brushed his lips against hers, "Is it really?"

"Mm hm," Kagome murmured. She closed her eyes as he pressed his mouth against hers in a long, heated kiss. When the two finally broke for air, Kagome looked Inuyasha directly in the eye, "I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned.

"You know…you asked me what I wanted for Christmas…but I never got the chance to ask _you_ that question," Kagome said as she trailed a finger down his chest. "What do you want for Christmas?"

She looked back up at his face when he laughed.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Inuyasha said with a grin. He gave her a kiss. "All I want for Christmas…is you."

* * *

**:o:O:o:O:o: THE END :o:O:o:O:o:**

* * *

A/N: Well, that was it. I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfiction. **:D** Thanks again, everybody, for all the reviews and support you've given me!

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

PLEASE REVIEW (especially since this is the last chapter **XD**)!


End file.
